I Need YouTube My Lover
by shoyowhaddup
Summary: Matthias is a college student, who is also a famous youtuber. Lukas is also a college student, who makes the occasional apperance in his younger brother's youtube videos. The two have never met until one day when Tino invited them both to eat a café with him. ((Credit for the awesome punny title goes to birdybirdpoopy from wattpad.))
1. Chapter One

"Okay, I think that's about it for this video. Remeber to like and subscribe, if you want. Byeeeee." Matthias smiled and waved at the camera before turning it off. "Now, to edit the video." Matthias sat at his desk in front of his computer, editing the newly made video for his YouTube channel.

After a bit of editing, Matthias got up from his chair and went to the kitchen to make himself some food. Being a college student, Matthias didn't have much food choices. After looking through his limited options, he made some Ramen noodles.

While he was waiting for the water to boil, Matthias got lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he was brought back to reality by something fuzzy that touched his leg.

"AHHH!" Matthias jumped in surprise. Looking down, he saw that it was just his cat that had tried to rub its body against his leg. "Oh. You scared me." Matthias told his cat. He bent down and picked up the cat. He pet it and rubbed his face in the cat's soft fur, which resulted in the cat's fur getting in his nose and making him sneeze.

Once the water had boiled, Mattias set his cat down, and finished making his noodles. He took his food back to his room and finished editing the video. He then uploaded the edited version of his video to his channel.

Shortly after the video was posted his phone rang. Matthias looked at who called him. It was Tino. Matthias answered.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi, Matthias!" Tino said, "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and Berwald? Oh, I am also bringing a friend, that you could meet."

Now, Matthias had literally just eaten, but he agreed to go, just to hang out with them.

"Great! Do you want us to pick you up?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Bye!"

"Bye, Tino."

Matthias has his own car that he could use to drive to the place, but riding in a friend's car meant that gas was being used, that he did not have to pay for, which is good for his wallet. Matthias quickly got himself ready to go. He picked his wallet up off of his dresser.

"I need to fatten you up, little guy." Matthias told his wallet. He then looked up from his wallet. "I am talking to inanimate objects, that is not cool. Now I am talking to myself. I really shouldn't live alone." Matthias finished getting ready. Twenty minutes later, Matthias was in Tino's car. Berwald was also in the car with them.

"How have you been, Matthias?" Tino asked during the car ride.

"Ahh fine. Lots of schoolwork."

"Yeah, same for me. But just think, this is our last year of college, we just have one semester left."

"I know. I can see the light."

The two talked some more, with the occational comments from Berwald. Soon, they arrived at the café that they planned to eat at. They all exited the car once Tino parked it.

"Lukas should be here soon." Tino said, looking at the time on his phone.

"Lukas?" Matthias asked.

"He's the friend that I wanted you to meet. He goes to a different college, so there isn't many chances for me to see him."

"Oh. I remember you saying that." Right after Matthias said that, a car pulled up. Out of the car came a guy with light blond hair with his long bangs swept to the the right side of his face. Some of his hair on the left side, was pulled back with a cross clip.

"Oh! There's Lukas." Tino said, pointing to the person, who just arrived. "Hi Lukas!" Tino waved.

Lukas walked over to where the three were standing. "Hello, Tino. Berwald."

"Hi!" Tino said again.

"Hello." Berwald said.

"Oh! This is my friend, Matthias!" Tino had almost forgotten to introduce him.

"Hey!" Matthias smiled.

"Hi."

"Shall we go inside?" The four of them walked inside that café.

"Aren't you going to order something, Matthias?" Tino asked after everyone else had ordered, and were sitting at a table. Tino was sitting next to Lukas, Berwald was sitting across fron Tino, and Matthias was sitting next to Berwald, which was across from Lukas.

"Nah. I just ate before coming."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Sooo, Lukas. What grade are you in?" Matthias asked Lukas, to get to know him better.

"I'm a senior."

"So you're almost done with school too?"

"Yeah."

Matthias asked Lukas more questions to try and keep a conversation going, but it was kind of hard with Lukas' short answers. They all chatted for a while, while they are eating/drinking.

"Oh look at the time! Berwald, we have to go now, or else we are going to be late!" Tino exclaimed, standing up.

"Coming." Berwald also stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Matthias asked.

"Berwald and I have to babysit some kids. I had almost forgotten about it." Tino replied.

"But what about taking me home?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, but I don't have time. Lukas could you drive Matthias home? Thanks!" Tino ran off without waiting for an answer, with Berwald following after him.

"Wait, what? Tino!" Lukas called after Tino, but he was already gone. "Great."

"Haha... sorry. I could probably call a taxi or something, if you don't want to take me home." Matthias really did not want to spend the money on a taxi, but he also didn't want to make Lukas, a guy he just met, drive him home.

"No, it's fine. I would've just liked a warning though."

"Yeah, that would've been nice."

The two didn't stay for that much longer. They got in Lukas' car, and Lukas drove to Matthias' apartment, with Matthias giving him directions.

"Thanks for driving me here." Matthias said once thay arrived.

"No problem."

"Hey, uh, would you like to come in, or something? Unless you don't want to, or have something else going on."

"Sure. I'm free for the rest of the day."

Matthias smiled. "Alright, well you can come in then." The two got out of the car, and walked into Matthias' apartment, after Matthias unlocked the door. Matthias' apartment was pretty small. When you walk inside, you walk into the living room. There is a kitchen, bathroom, and two small rooms. One of the rooms was Matthias' bedroom, and the other one was his computer room. Matthias kept his apartment fairly clean. It wasn't spotless, but it wasn't too messy. "You're not allergic to cats, are you?" Matthias asked.

"No. Do you have a cat?"

"Yes, I do. I actually am kind of allergic to cats, but I have one anyway."

"Why?"

Matthias shrugged, "I like cats."

"Okay..." Matthias led Lukas over to his couch where they both sat down.

"Do you want anything? Like, water or something?" Matthias asked, unsure of what to do.

"No. I'm good. I just had something at the café."

"Oh, right." They sat there awkardly. Matthias started studying Lukas' face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lukas asked, uncomfortable with Matthias' action.

"Have I met you before?" Matthias said.

"Ummm, no?"

"I feel like I've seen you before."

"I don't think I've met you before."

"Hmm. Okay." Matthias thought about where he has seen Lukas before. Suddenly it clicked. "Do you have a younger brother?"

"Yes..."

"Is his name Emil?"

"Yeah." Lukas was getting a little creeped out that Matthias knew about his brother. "How do you know that?"

"He's a youtuber, right?"

"Yes."

"I've figured out where I have seen you! You were in some of your brother's videos!"

"Yeah I was. I wouldn't have thought he would have you watching his videos."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I never thought I youtuber like you would watch my brother's videos."

"You knew I was a youtuber?"

"Yeah, I mean, you are pretty famous for a youtuber." Matthias blushed a little at the comment.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know." Lukas shrugged. "My brother is going to be excited to hear that he had the Matthias watch is videos. He is also going to be jealous that I got to meet you, and he didn't." Lukas gave a small smirk at the thought.

"Well his videos are pretty great. I don't know, maybe I could meet him sometime. You and I could maybe exchange phone numbers, and figure out a time to meet?"

Ooh good thinking Matthias. Good excuse to get his phone number, and another chance to see him again. High five.

"Okay. He'll love that." Lukas and Matthias exchanged their numbers. In the middle of doing that, Matthias' cat decided to make an appearence and hop on the couch and plop down on Lukas' lap.

"Hahaha. Well there is my cat." Matthias leaned over and pet it.

"He's really soft." Lukas paused putting his phone number in Matthias' phone to pet the cat. After the petting and entering his number, Lukas handed Matthias' phone back to him. The two talked for a while after that.

"Well I think I better go back home and check on Emil." Lukas said after a bit. He stood up (after taking the cat off his lap, of course).

"Oh, okay then." Matthias stood up also. He walked with Lukas over to the door. "It was nice meeting you, Lukas. Bye! I'll text you soon, yeah?"

"Okay. Bye, Matthias."

"Bye." Matthias closed the door after Lukas left.

For Matthias it had been a pretty awesome day. He met a hot guy named, Lukas. Hot guy also came to his house, he got his number, and he was going to be able to meet him again.


	2. Chapter Two

Matthias: _you almost here?_

It was a few days after Matthias had first met Lukas, and right now he was waiting outside on a bench in a park, waiting for Lukas and Emil to show up. He was freezing his butt off at the moment because he was sitting on a cold bench in the middle of winter.

Lukas: _Yeah. Emil is just mentally preparing himself to meet you, right now._

Lukas: _He tells me not to send you that last text._

Matthias: _ok. pls hurry I'm freezing_

Lukas: _We'll be there soon._

With in the next few minutes, Matthias saw Lukas and Emil walking towards him. He shot up and ran over to them.

"Hi Lukas! Hi Emil!" Matthias gretted the two brothers.

"Hello." Lukas said.

"Ahem. Hello, Matthias."

"Brother, stop trying to act cool. Just a minute ago you were freaking out to me about how you get to meet _the_ Matthias."

Emil's face turned a light red, "I was not!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"N-"

"Should we get going?" Matthias interupted the brothers' argument.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Emil said.

"So is there anywhere specific you want to go?" Matthias asked.

"Well, Lukas had mentioned that there is an ice rink nearby."

"Do you want to go there?"

"Sure."

The three started walking in the direction of the ice rink, Lukas leading the way because he was the only one who really knew where they were going. Eventually they came across the building. Matthias quickly ran inside to protect him from the bitter cold of the outside. Lukas and Emil walked in behind him. The three walked up to the counter to pay, and to get ice skates. Lukas started getting his money out to pay for him and Emil, but Matthias stopped him.

"Let me pay."

"Why?" Lukas asked.

"Because I want to."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can pay for myself. I don't need you to pay for us."

"Think of it as my payment to you, for driving me home that one time Tino left me."

"...Fine."

"Yeah!" Matthias payed for the trio, and after telling the worker what sized shoe they wore, they were given their skates. The three put on their skates and started walking to the ice rink. Emil walked in head of Lukas and Matthias.

"Matthias." Lukas whispered.

"Hm?"

"Emil would really love to make a video with you, but he is way to shy to ask you. Do you think you could suggest the idea to him?"

"Yes." Matthias whispered back, "I was already planning on asking him anyway."

"Thanks."

Emil reached the door to the rink first, so he opened it and held it open for Lukas and Matthias.

"Hey, Emil?" Matthias said to the younger boy.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to make a video together?"

"Wait, seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously!"

"Yes!"

"We can make a vlog to post on our channels."

"Yeah, okay!" The two walked into the room, but before they walked out onto the ice, Matthias pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it to video.

"Hey, guys!" Matthias said to the camera. "Right now, I am at an ice rink with Emil." Matthias moved the camera so that Emil was in the picture.

"Hello!" Emil waved at the camera.

"Have you come here before, Emil?" Matthias asked, facing Emil.

"I've come a few times with Lukas." Emil replied.

"Oh yeah! That's right! We are also here with Emil's older brother, Lukas!" Matthias made it so the camera faced Lukas, who was already skating on the ice. There were a few people on the ice with Lukas, but it was mostly empty.

"Have you done much ice skating, Matthias?" Emil questioned.

"I did when I was younger, but I haven't done it in quite a few years. But today I'll blow you all away with my awesome skating skills." With his phone in his hand, Matthias walked over to the entrace of the ice rink, with Emil following behind him. Matthias stepped onto the ice. "Prepare to be amazed." He started to skate, and then

"AHHH!" Matthias fell onto his butt. Hard. Emil saw this, and immediately burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Lukas also happened to witness this, and a small smile appeared on his lips. He gracefully skated over to Matthias. Matthias was still recovering when Lukas came over. Matthias had decided to stop the video for now.

"Need help?" Lukas asked Matthias. Matthias' cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment.

"Yeah. That'd be great." Matthas accepted the hand that Lukas offered him.

"Little brother, come join us." Lukas called to Emil.

"Don't call me that. And, I'm coming." Emil walked onto the ice. He skated around a little bit. He wasn't as graceful as Lukas, but he didn't completly fail like Matthias. He made his was back over to Matthias and Lukas.

"Do you need one of those walker things to help you not fall over?" Emil asked Matthias.

"No. I'll get the hang of it. I might need a little help, though." Matthias replied, still slightly embarrassed. Lukas sighed and put Matthias' right arm around his shoulders. Matthias's left hand was using the wall for support. Matthias and Lukas slowly made their way around the rink. Very slowly. Emil left them and skated around on his own. After and bit, he came back over to where Matthias and Lukas were skating. He decided that now would be a good time to get some filming done.

"Here we have the great Matthias, showing off his awesome skating skills." Emil said. He had the camera of his phone facing Matthias.

"Ah no! Don't film me like this!" Matthias exclaimed, after realising what Emil was doing.

"Oh, hush. You're fine." Lukas said, with an eye roll. Emil continued filming, talking and asking questions. Eventually, though, he quit filming. Matthias had finally gained some skating skills. Lukas left him and went back to his beautiful skating, with Matthias struggling on. Matthias was putting all of his concentration into not falling over. Matthias' feet started hurting, so he sat down on the bleachers just outside the ice rink. He was enjoying just watching Lukas and Emil skate. Lukas especially.

After a few minutes, Lukas and Emil seemed to have finally realised that Matthias was no longer on the ice with them. They spotted him sitting in the bleachers, and they came over to him.

"Why did you leave?" Lukas asked, sitting down next to Matthias. Emil sat down next to Lukas.

"These ice skates are really hurting my feet, so I took a break."

"Ice skates usually do that to everybody's feet." Emil added.

"Yeah. I'll probably go back to skating in a little bit. You guys can continue."

"I know of something that might hurt less on your feet." Lukas said.

"Really? What?" Matthias asked.

"Hockey skates."

"You can get those?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's try it then!" The three made their way back over to where they originally recieved their ice skates. After exchanging Matthias' ice skates for hockey skates, and after Matthias put the hockey skates, the trio once again, went onto the ice.

"Ahhhh. That feels better." Matthias said, enjoying the more comfy skates. They skated around for a while longer, with Matthias and Emil making the occational video. After they were all kind of tired of skating, they decided to leave. While the three were taking off their skates, Matthias noticed a small group of teenage girls, giggling and occationally pointing at him. Matthias guessed that they were probably fans. Matthias took off of his skates and walked over to the girls.

"Hello." He greeted.

"H-hi." One of the girls giggled. "You're Matthias?"

"Indeed I am." He smiled at them. "I just finished skating with one of my youtuber friends, and his older brother." Matthias pointed to where Lukas and Emil were sitting.

"Oh, I know him!" Another girl said.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." Matthias said.

"Would it be okay if we took a picture with you, and maybe Emil?" The same girl asked.

"Of course." Matthias smiled. "Hey, Emil! Can you come over here for a picture?" Matthias called.

"Me?" Emil asked.

"Yes you." Emil got up from his seat and walked over. "Do you want to join, Lukas?" Matthias asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lukas remained sitting, while Matthias and Emil took pictures with the girls. After the pictures, Matthias asked what the girls' names were, after recieveing an answer he said his goodbyes and he and Emil collected Lukas, and the three left.

"Do you get recognised a lot?" Emil asked Matthias.

"Yeah, sometimes." He answered. "What about you?"

"Rarely."

"Oh." Matthias said. "Hey! Do you guys want to come to my place for a little bit?"

"If we do, I won't be able to stay long. I have to meet someone later today."

"Aww, okay." Matthias said, slightly disapointed. "But do you guys want to come over for a bit, though?"

Emil looked towards his older brother.

"Sure." Lukas shrugged his sholders.

"Yeah!"

Once they arrived at Matthias' apartment, Matthias went inside, and boiled some hot water. Matthias, Lukas, and Emil all sat in the living room, waiting for the water to boil.

"Oh Emil!" Matthias said.

"Hm?"

"Would you mind if I downloaded the videos you took today, on my computer so I can edit them with mine?"

"Sure."

"Follow me, then." Matthias led Emil to his room, with his camera and computer. "Ta-da! This is where the youtube magic happens." He took Emil's phone, and pluged it into his computer, where he downloaded the videos. After having no more need with Emil's phone, Matthias handed it back to him. "Oh, right! The water!" Matthias smacked his forehead, and walked to the kitchen. It turned out that Lukas had made them all cups of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Lukas!" Matthias beamed, talking the hot cup from Lukas.

"Yeah, thank you." Emil added, also recieving a cup.

"You're welcome." Lukas replied. Emil stayed for a little while longer, drinking his hot chocolate and talking with Matthias and Lukas. Eventually, he had to leave, so he said his goodbyes. Lukas didn't have anywhere to be, so he didn't leave with Emil.

So all that was left was Matthias and Lukas.


End file.
